More than a Dream
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Losing memories won't make your heart lose someone you love. This is Sasuke's life. [yaoi, SasuNaru, a twist story.] hey guys...check this out!...the plot is getting clearer! r&r pls.!The end will be the nxt chapter!
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and if I DARE try to claim him Sasuke would haunt me everywhere! (Well…I'm not scared at all. /lol/) Meaning the real character…Naruto. **

**Don't own the anime as well…**

**The bolded words are somewhat important so please at least ponder it to understand it better. //It has a little twist!//**

**Chapter One: The Incident**

It was already twelve midnight when a certain blonde named Naruto is heading home to his apartment. He just finished his part time job on a bar full of pervert women, rich and pretty (take note **women**) and sadistic men who were cute/handsome and rich. But no one knows that except Naruto and the other servants. No one knows their true personalities because in the outside world, they are big timers; sort of consecutives and nice people.

He is one of the waiters of that elegant but pleasure-like bar or we could call "house". He just works there for a reason that his friend, who usually works there, pleaded him to take his place first. Naruto didn't know anything about that intriguing bar so because of kindness he didn't think twice in taking the job.

Though he have enough money for his own…

He now owns a big ramen shop and for some reason, it has the best ramen ever! Ichiraku's Ramen is now closed. The owner of that gave Naruto the secret recipe but of course to show originality, Naruto improvised it. Gladly, it turned out well. It has also the biggest sale in Konoha!

**Introduction is enough so let us precede….to where we are.**

As I was saying lately, Naruto is heading home when suddenly three strong men blocked his way. At first he didn't think that they will do something until….those three grabbed him tightly and forcedly dragged him (while he was trying to escape) towards the car who surprisingly showed up when he was captured.

**Flash Back…(Only yesterday.)**

In the restaurant while Naruto was serving some food on a table full of young pretty women //talking to him//, the other table next to it, with I think consists of one handsome rich guy having two cute acquaintances, called him.

"Excuse me." He said to the women smiling then proceeded to the next table.

"So what do you want, gentlemen?" He asked politely, preparing his notepad. //used to list down orders//

"No. We will not order, we just want you to stay here with us and have a conversation." The "boss" (the main guy) replied also with a smile.

Naruto is used to it though so he doesn't have to worry. Unlike the past men (all handsome) whom he experienced tried molesting him, this person or group he's handling right now seems to be different. The one who spoke to him has a really nice attitude so he feels comfortable. He has a long, silky black hair and a pale skin; same age as him. (But looks can be deceiving!...Beware Naruto-kun…you're looks can attract many people. Guy or Gal!!!)

Their discussion lingered for two hours and everyone in that table enjoyed it especially Naruto. He almost thinks that he might probably be in love with this very nice guy. (Well that was just a joke thought)

The conversation is now finished and the bar seems to close at any time and Naruto also have to get home.

No one was happy inside that bar except which Naruto entertained. They were all like craving for the blonde's presence. His lovely and a little bit cold voice that'll struck your ears once you hear it, his sparkling eyes that'll make you stood still, his adorably cute face that'll make your heart beat so fast, and his sexy, gorgeous body that'll make you drool and have a nose bleed. In total, one who is worth being with. Perfect!...if you want to describe him in one word. ** (That was my own POV) There was also a guy who envied the one which Naruto entertained. He wants that blonde so badly and he can't even get close to him!...so he planned something.**

Naruto changed his waiter uniform to his usual outfit and started walking on the road.

"Hey! I'll ride you home!" A voice called as a car stopped in front of Naruto. It surprised him…a little.

The guy whom he just talked to went out of the car and grabbed his hand; pulling him to go inside. He didn't have time to protest because he was immediately sat down by that guy.

"Uh…where are your two acquaintances?" He asked.

"Oh…them? They have their own cars." The guy simply replied. "So…where is your house?"

"It's near the end of this road…at the corner of that street. Are you sure you won't be bothered?" Naruto replied.

"Of course I won't because I'm with y…" He stopped then there was a moment of silence.

**They don't know that someone is following them secretly. (The guy I said who envied him) He followed them in the purpose of knowing where the blonde lives.**

When the car came to a big house…still not a mansion, Naruto spoke. "Ok…thanks for the ride." He said and grinned. "Ummm…do you want to have a tea first?" He added.

"Th---this is your house?" The handsome guy asked, confused.

"Why?"

"It's quite big for a waiter to have. Do you have a big amount of salary?" He asked again.

"Oh…let's go inside first so I can tell you everything." Naruto said and escorted the other guy into his house.

He offered him to sit on the nice couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. After a few moments, he came back carrying a silver tray with two white printed porcelain cups and porcelain tea pot. (With warm tea, of course) He laid it on the small glass table and poured tea on each cup.

"So tell me now…" The long-haired guy started.

"What?...Ah…well as you know…I'm a waiter, right?" The guy nodded. "I'm really not. A friend, who really works there, asked me a favor to replace him first until he comes back. It's been a month I think."

"Oh…so you're really a rich guy?"

"No!...I just own a ramen shop." Naruto said waving his hands.

"I see…you're the owner of the most popular ramen shop!"

"Yeah…but not that popular." Naruto smiled sheepishly causing the other guy to blush. "Goddamn! He's so cute." It whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, hearing something which he didn't understand.

"Nothing. What's your name by the way?"

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto!" He replied proudly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"You---you're the heir of the Hyuuga?! Sugoi! Hinata, your cousin, is my friend."

"So you're the one whom she keeps on telling me." //"No! She also likes Naruto. She shouldn't be in our way!"…he said in his mind.//

Neji didn't stay any longer for it was too dark. He bid goodbye to Naruto and drove his car towards his house.

**The guy whom I was saying also went home to start his plan for the next day.**

**End Flash Back…**

Naruto tried to move and free himself from those grasps until a hard blow met his stomach and made him unconscious.

A guy with a raven hair and onyx eyes who was only wandering saw that and instantly came to where they are. He came before those three were able to put Naruto inside the car. He used a jutsu and put them all down. He carried the poor boy and decided to bring him in his house.

**The next day…**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but closed it again. When he noticed that he is in bed, he thought that yesterday was just a dream and turned around seeing an unfamiliar face ahead of him. He shrieked and shouted which caused the guy to be shocked.

"W---who are you?!" Naruto asked pointing his finger to the other guy.

"Can you just calm down, dobe!" It also cried.

"D---dobe?...Who are you calling dobe?!"

"You…" "Can't you even show respect to the one who saved you?!"

"Wh---what?" Naruto thought that yesterday was not a dream. "How would I be sure that you are not the one who kidnapped me?"

"As if…I'm the kind of person who will kidnap a dobe like you!" He replied teasing the unknown blonde.

Naruto thought that he might be right so he apologized and "thanked" him…still unsure.

"Good. That was pretty nice. Do you wanna eat?" The raven-haired young man asked him politely but sincerely also.

"Huh?..We don't know each other but you're goin' to invite me for a breakfast here?" He asked having a welcomed feeling in his heart.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…and you?"

"Ah…Uzumaki Naruto." He said nervously.

"Now we know each other so are you taking my offer?" Sasuke asked also feeling unusual in simply talking to this blonde. He hasn't been like that before. Also…he doesn't invite people to eat or go in his house.

"S—sure!" Naruto said happily and followed Sasuke as they both went to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help you?" Naruto offered. Then Sasuke just stared at him and spoke, "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" The blonde thought. (Am I goin' to be here again next time?...he again thought.)

**Chapter one is finished! I know that it's kinda hard to understand but hope you liked it!...Please review. The next chapter will explain some details about this chapter. You'll just have to wait and read for it!!!**

**Hoping for many reviewers!!! Ja ne!**


	2. The New Owner

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Obviously)**

**The second chapter is up!...You know I've changed my real plot in this story and I don't think I've made it as I planned…so please read and maybe I will turn it into a…I'll just decide.**

**Chapter two: The New Owner…**

**Naruto's POV…**

I feel very comfortable being with this guy. I don't even know where we met. I just believe, from what he said…of course, that he was the one who saved me. I'm not bothered…I don't have any doubts about him…but this is really unusual for me because I never trust a person since from the past incidents I've encountered.

I've been into that several times in my life and I have the power to rescue myself. But at that moment my energy just faded away.

We were eating that time. I wasn't focusing on my meals. When he held my wrist…I realized how cold his hands are. I looked at him and our eyes met each other.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. His voice was hiding its worry tone.

"Ye---yeah! Why?" I replied and stopped thinking of various things then I gave him a smile.

This is actually awkward for me to do. I never smiled at a person whom I don't know. I mean not only in name.

"Are you okay?" He asked once more.

I nodded and said, "Of course teme!...just mind your own business."

I thought he was going to answer back with a dobe addressing my name but nothing came. He just looked at me and went back eating. Sighs….enough. Why do I have to ponder things like this anyway?, it's very childish.

**Sasuke's POV…**

I asked him,"Is something wrong?" Using a voice which will hide my real feelings. When I was holding his hands…it felt very warm. The warm I lost when my parents died.

Then he answered, "Ye---yeah! Why?" After that he gave me a smile…I want to smile back but I chose to just stare at him. I was nearly blushing but I forced myself to stop this weird feelings.

I asked him again, "Are you okay?"

And replied…"Of course teme!...just mind your own business."

After that I just looked at him, put my hands away from his wrist and continued eating. I was supposing to answer back but "Damn it! What's wrong with me?!" I whispered to myself. I was angry because I can't let myself annoyed in front of this stranger?...No his name is Naruto but we still don't know each other, personally.

**Normal POV…**

The two have already finished eating.

"Thanks for the food and…thanks for saving me last night." Naruto said before proceeding to the door. He paused for awhile and turned his face back to Sasuke.

"Hope we could meet again." He said before totally leaving.

Sasuke made a small wave when Naruto was out. He went to his room and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number and it started ringing.

"**Hello?" A high-pitched voice on the other line asked.**

"**This is Sasuke…"**

"**Shachou!" It cried. Sasuke moved away his ear because of his secretary's loud voice.**

"**Yeah. This is me…I want you to search about a person named Uzumaki Naruto. Got it?"**

"**Yes sir." Then the line went dead. **

Sasuke changed his clothes into his usual outfit and then grabbed his car keys. He went into his car and drove it to his company.

**The company…**

He was wearing a black coat, white polo with red neck tie hanging on it, and black chinos. When he entered his company, girls began giggling. Most of them are blushing because of their boss' astonishinglooks.

He ignored the unnecessary noises and proceeded to his room.

It was past three that time when his secretary gave him the data which he ordered him to search. He piled the papers and put them on his desk.

**The Data…**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Occupation: Owner of a Ramen Shop**

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

When he has finished scanning it all, it didn't satisfy him. He wants to have a wider knowledge about him.

Later, he called his secretary.

"Is this all?" He asked a little irritated.

"Yes sir but…I found out that he's now working in a bar."

"Bar?" His secretary nodded.

"Why would he work on a bar if he owns a business?"

"Ah!...because a friend asked him a favor to replace him first." She replied.

"Let's go there at night. That's all. I'll just pick you up." Sasuke said and went back to what he was doing lately.

His secretary, on the other hand, thought that it was a date.

"Oh my God!...My boss…not only my boss but Sasuke asked me out!" She whispered and chuckled while leaning on her boss' door.

**8:00 pm…at the bar.**

Sasuke with her secretary entered the bar. A waiter led them to a seat and left the menu to them for awhile.

"Order what you want. I'll pay it." Sasuke said emotionless.

His secretary then took the menu and started examining it.

"Are you sure he works here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, sir." His secretary simply replied.

After a few moments, when he and her secretary were eating, he saw Naruto taking some orders from the table far away from them. He stared at him for awhile to be sure.

**Until later…**

Naruto was already sitting on the table he was serving lately. They were laughing and all but this is what Sasuke saw and angered him the most. The man was pulling Naruto towards his face. Like attempting to kiss him. He was drunk and Naruto is trying to push him away. He also started to crawl his right hand to Naruto's shirt…beginning to yank it up. Like...he wants a public rape.

Sasuke stood up from rage and immediately went to their table. He held Naruto's other arm and draw him away from the "maniac". He lifted the guy by its collar and blew him with his knuckles on the stomach.

It's not in his attitude to hurt people physically but when it comes to hurting his blonde…**(Wait…his blonde?)** he can't control it.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted and hugged Sasuke moving him backwards from the aggressive guy.

The people around them helped the other man.

"What's your problem?" The "aggressive guy asked, irritated.

"The question is…what is **your** problem?" Sasuke replied and glared at him evilly which made him cringe.

He (the guy) ran outside the bar, rode to his car and drove it.

All the customers were dumbfounded by that event. Fortunately the owner is not around.

**Outside the bar…**

"Are you nuts?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why would I?" Sasuke answered.

"If my friend's boss is around, then maybe his career will be ruined! And of course he'll blame it to me!" He exclaimed.

"Don't shout at my boss!" Sasuke's secretary bawled at him.

"What?...Boss?"

"Yes…he's my boss and no one in this world has ever yelled at him." She cried once more.

"Its ok…Mizuki (Secretary) he's my friend." Sasuke spoke calmly.

"But…" Mizuki insisted.

"Can you leave us for awhile so we could talk privately?" He ordered not asked. Mizuki nodded and walked away from them.

"Thank you…" Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke twitched an eyebrow from confusion like…"what's with the change of mood?"

"Sorry…about what I said. Thanks again. You've saved me again." He said smiling.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Sighs…chapter two is short. I know but please understand. I know it's also bad cause it didn't give you some romantic….you know. I can't write well…and I'm too lazy these days. **


	3. Continuation

**Author: Hello to all…this is chapter three!**

**Chapter Three: Continuation...  
**

"Mizuki….I want you to call the owner of that bar and set a meeting for the two of us…..only." Sasuke ordered stressing the "only" word.

Then Mizuki went out of the room and sat at her private place. She first searched for the number of the owner of "Punchline" (the bar). When she saw it, she copied the number and dialed it through her cell phone.

After five rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" A deep voice spoke.

"Ummm….hello?...Is this Jiraya-sama?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai."

"Ano….my boss wants to have a meeting with you."

"Who's your boss?" The guy asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir."

"Hn….Mr. Uchiha. Where and when are we going to have a meeting?"

"Your meeting will be today and you will have the meeting here in the company. Are you free?."

"Yes. I'll be there."

**The meeting…**

Mizuki knocked the door of her boss' office.

"You may come in." Sasuke spoke.

Mizuki then let Jiraya come in.

"Sasuke-sama, Jiraya-sama is now here."

Sasuke lifted his head to see the guy. He stood up from his chair, welcomed him and offered him a seat.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jiraya started.

"I will be straight to my point. I want to buy your bar." Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh…..I have many bars here you know." Jiraya said coolly. "But I know the bar you want to buy. Punchline, is it?"

"Hai"

"Hmmm…..what is the reason for that?" Is it because of a young man named Naruto?"

Sasuke was a little bit surprised but then he answered yes. Jiraya began laughing but Sasuke only gave him a serious look.

"You know I can't do that. (Jiraya glanced at Sasuke's annoyed reaction) Why?...because that young man pulls many people to come at my bar and makes me gain a big amount of money."

"But I know that Naruto is not a permanent worker there…is it that a friend only asked him a favor to replace him?"

"Hn?...(after thinking for 5 minutes) Ok."

**Then the meeting was immediately dismissed.**

**(Jiraya and Sasuke signed some papers which represents their agreement.)**

**The next day…**

Sasuke marched passing by a line of male waiters…including Naruto.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto thought beginning to be uneasy as Sasuke approached him and stopped in front of him. He lifted his head and smiled at Sasuke unsurely.

Then Sasuke pulled him and placed him on his side.

"He will not be a waiter anymore." Sasuke announced glancing his eyes to the people and then to Naruto. He pulled him a little closer.

"Who is he to tell us those things?...He's not even the owner of this restaurant and he's not our BOSS!" A black-haired guy whispered to the guy next to him. //They're all probably cute.()// Sasuke was able to hear that so he stared at the guy. He raised an eyebrow before speaking. "For your knowledge…I am the new owner of this bar."

Naruto was a bit shocked and of course the other waiters were shocked as well. But they all stayed in silence. Then after that…he again pulled Naruto and pushed him towards his car. All of them remained dumbfounded.

**In the car…**

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked using an annoyed voice.

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke answered simply.

"What kind of answer is that?!...How could you buy a restaurant just like that?...and---and why am I here?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke then glided towards Naruto and leaned forward.

"Because I want to…be with a very cute and sexy guy like you." He whispered which made Naruto blush. He then turned and looked out of the window while Sasuke stayed in his position. After a minute passed, Sasuke was still in his position lately. Naruto then turned to look at him.

"Uh….Sasuke, are you oka…." Naruto tried to speak as Sasuke suddenly collapsed and fell over him. "Sa---Sasuke!" Naruto said as the raven guy was already peacefully sleeping in his lap.

**In Sasuke's house….more like a mansion….**

"What?!" Mizuki screeched on the phone.

"Mi---Mizuki i…it's not my fault. He…he just collapsed while we're inside the car. I don't really know what happened."

"Hn?!...Well sorry for shouting at you like that. He's been tired lately searching details about YOU."

"Me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah YOU. I don't know really what's his purpose. Well…I'll go there now. Bye…" **Click.**

_Why does he have to search about me?...Is he a stalker or something?...Nah…A person like him will never do that, but why? _Naruto pondered his thoughts when suddenly Sasuke moaned in his couch and break him from thinking much.

Naruto sighed. "This guy sure is heavy." Naruto mumbled.

When Sasuke changed the arrangement of his body, now facing Naruto, Naruto focused his eyes to Sasuke's face.

"I may say that this guy has big appeal to girls…he's cute really but he's also confusing." Naruto thought deeply of things about Sasuke when he didn't notice that he was moving nearer and nearer to the raven. Suddenly….

"Mmmm!!!" Naruto tried to shout as the raven wrapped his arms, still eyes closed, around Naruto's neck and made their lips attached. Naruto struggled to push Sasuke but the guy was so strong. When Naruto insisted, Sasuke fell on top of him. This time the raven opened his eyes. His face was flushed.

Again Naruto pushed Sasuke. The raven then moved and sat up with flushed face.

Breathing heavily, Naruto spoke. "How much time do you train huh?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What?!" Naruto said using a pissed voice but Sasuke dodged his look and didn't make any reaction.

* * *

"Ummm….are you alright?" Naruto asked but no response came. 

"Hey I'm speaking with you!" He cried but the raven just looked at his eyes. Naruto growled and strode moved towards the other guy. He lifted his hand and laid it on top of Sasuke's forehead.

"Hmmm…I think you should rest Sasuke."

"Hn?" Was the only reply.

"You don't have a fever but I think you're totally stressed. You better not go to work tomorrow."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I still have to take care of things."

"Don't worry I will be the one responsible for your work. I'm a also a business owner and I know how to manage things so trust me." Naruto said with a big grin. Aww…he's really cute.

**…..Gomen is all I can say for now. This chapter is lame I know….and I think you don't understand this chapter too….sorry. But hopefully you'll wait so you can see the real plot!...so don't worry cause I'll do something that will make this story nice and better.**


	4. Apologies!

**This is an author's note:….sorry for the poorly written and amateur and sucking chapter I updated……I'm really sorry for that and I'm hoping for all of you to forgive me and at least accept my apology. I wrote it when it was three o'clock in the morning and I actually didn't concentrate much to that sucking chapter of mine. I know it's puzzling and lame…and ALL things you might say that's it's bad. **

**Just to explain some details…..about Sasuke kissing Naruto while sleeping….it will be on the next chapter; "how that thing happened".**

**But thanks for giving me flames…it's not that I want to be bullied or boasted by someone who is a greater writer than me; it just gave me the encouragement to concentrate more and take it seriously. **

**Hopefully my apologies will be accepted by reviewers….sorry REALLY….I will not try to write if I know it will just suck. Sighs……bows every minute…to ALL of YOU. I'm really sorry MINNA-SAN!!!.**


	5. Unfold

**Riku (author): So here I am again to update. In this chapter you will really be puzzled because the twist starts here!...Ponder every single moment and recall some situations from the previews chapters. I wish I could just make this an episode so you'll understand the plot better.**

**Chapter Four: Unfold**

**Sasuke's POV…**

I know he was there. I can smell his scent and I can feel his presence beside me. When he moved closer to me, I took it as an opportunity to feel him even more. I pretended that I was still sleeping and lifted my arms. I wrapped it around his neck and connected my lips to him. He tried to push me but I didn't move. He tried to push me again, this time with more force. I pulled away and slowly opened my eyes halfway, my cheeks flushed. I sat up and stared at him.

"How much do you train huh?" He asked. I was slightly confused about his question but I understand. "I think I pulled him hard." I thought and just raised my eyebrow to show him that I didn't. (He didn't understand the question…**that's what I meant**) When he noticed that I was just staring at him….he said in a pissed voice, "What?!" I dodged his look and didn't make a single reaction.

After turning my face opposite from his, I felt heavy. My head started to ache once more as the heat of my body increased. I controlled my body from falling down and didn't notice the voice in front of me. When a hand gently touched my forehead, I knew that it was Naruto. I glanced at him and listened to the words he was saying.

"Hmmm…I think you should rest Sasuke." He said and I just answered him with a "Hn?" to pretend that I'm ok.

"Hmm…it seems that you have a fever. You better not go to work tomorrow." (**I changed Naruto's line….from Chapter Three)**

When I realized what he told me, I answered. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I still have to take care of things."

"Don't worry I will be the one responsible for your work. I'm also a business owner and I know how to manage things so trust me." He said with a big grin.

His smile is really beautiful, because of that…silence stayed in me. Looking at him is relaxing. Then suddenly the door bell rang. He stood up and was opened it.

"Sasuke-sama!" My loud secretary shouted. She immediately went towards me and touched different parts of my body.

"Quit it…Mizuki." I tried to shout but the pain on my head prevented me.

"Mizuki what are you doing?!" I tried my best to shout only to see that it wasn't her. This time Naruto was the one who held me. He put my right arm around his shoulder and lifted me.

"Could you help me put you in your room?" He whispered then I nodded.

When he opened the door of my room, he held me tighter and went near my bed. He loosed his grip on my arms and gently laid me.

"Thanks." I softly said to him.

He pulled the blankets higher and smiled before leaving me. At my door, there is Mizuki waiting for him. I closed my eyes…

**Normal POV…**

After leaving Sasuke in his room, Naruto talked with Mizuki.

**At the living room…**

"Tomorrow Sasuke will not be around at your company." Naruto started. "If you want…I will take care of his business." Mizuki waved his head.

"Don't worry about it. I will be the one responsible. I'm just worried about Sasuke-sama…who will take care of him?" Mizuki spoke.

"I know!...Could you take care of Sasuke-sama for me?" She said with pleading eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Ok…I'll do it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flash Back…**

"Otosan…Why do I have to attend this stupid meeting?!" Sasuke screeched.

"Sasuke this is not a stupid meeting…this is important. Why don't you just shut your mouth and do whatever you want after this." Fugaku shouted, annoyed by his son.

While arguing inside the limo they were in, a truck suddenly lost its control and directly hit them. The car was totally devastated and the driver even Fugaku immediately died but Sasuke…he was the only one who survived.

**End Flash Back…**

"Jiraya, Why did Sasuke bought his own bar from you?" A young guy asked. His hair brown and spiked. He also has two red marks placed at the opposite sides of his cheeks.

"It's because of your friend." The old white-haired guy replied.

"Naruto?" The old guy nodded. "Why?...Isn't it that Sasuke was the one who ordered me to please Naruto to replace me?"

"Yeah…but that is the time when the accident haven't occurred."

"I don't get it. What accident?"

"Do you remember how Fugaku died?" "Yeah…"The brown-haired young guy answered.

"Sasuke was with him that time and he's the only one who survived but unfortunately, he lost his memories."

"I see…"

"But his love for Naruto isn't one of those."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is the end of this chapter…is it more clear to you guys?...reviewers?...Hope I have explained some details. **


	6. Coming Back

**Riku (author) : TANTA…TAN…TATANTANAN!!!! Hehehe….sorry about that…I'm just hyper. Well the reason why I'm here is of course to update my story "More that a dream!" Woaw!!! La lala lala….**

**Note: …means pause**

**Inclined words thoughts of the characters**

**(…words…) my notes (?)**

**Flashbacks from the previous chapter…**

"**Tomorrow Sasuke will not be around at your company." Naruto started. "If you want…I will take care of his business." Mizuki waved his head. "Don't worry about it. I will be the one responsible. I'm just worried about Sasuke-sama…who will take care of him?" Mizuki spoke. "I know!...Could you take care of Sasuke-sama for me?" She said with pleading eyes. Naruto sighed. "Ok…I'll do it."**

**Chapter Five: Coming back (corny title…yeah but do you understand what I'm trying to say? Well find out! )**

Naruto gradually plunk himself out of bed, sliding down the sheet which was covering his body from draftiness. Winter is coming again and the weather is attempting to remind it to people. As Naruto sat on the edge of his soft bed, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand. Pulling out some air from his lungs, he headed for his bathroom and reached for the faucet. When the water began flowing he caught the liquid through his hands…trembling because of the sudden chillness. After washing his face with the cold water he decided to relax himself with the warmth of a shower. He twisted on the heater and waited for a moment. When heat moved across the bathroom, Naruto began stripping off his clothes. He slipped off his pajamas and followed it with his boxers. Quickly taking off the disturbing clothes, he stepped his foot into the water and settled on immersing his whole body. Naruto leaned back his head on the bath tub while slowly closing his eyes. He took bathing as a good sensation and also…a "help" to forget things that is still fresh in your mind.

**After bathing…**

Naruto extended his arm to get the towel which was hanging on the border of the sink. He wiped the drippings of water off his body and tied it around his lean waist. He went out of the room only to be surprised by the coldness again.

"Winter is really coming." He muttered and rubbed his arms with his hands when goose bumps appeared his delicate skin…running towards his room.

As he searched for his available clothes to wear, a small box fell from one of his jacket's pocket. He didn't notice it. When he found the right clothing he grabbed it, he stepped back and stumbled down as he accidentally stepped on the box which was currently resting on the floor.

"It---Ittai…" He grumbled while trying to stand up and turned to face the thing which caused him to hurt his back. His eyes observed the elegant navy blue box. He stood up carefully and picked it up. When he opened the box a sapphire, expensive ring made his eyes widen…his gaze never leaving the object. The world around him started crumbling down as if spinning and coming back from the past. He recalled events he insisted to forget…he tried to give away…to move on. His face saddened but no tears were formed. Though they want to flow out of the guy's eyes, the owner doesn't. Naruto then waved his head and pulled his drawer, placing the box inside it. He proceeded from changing his clothes and altered his thoughts to a happy one. Before totally departing from his house, he gripped his car keys and heaved out air. He turned the knob of his door and made his way to the parking lot. (And also…he stopped by in a store to buy medicines and food)

While driving towards the street where Sasuke's house is located, his phone vibrated while ringing. He picked it up still looking at the road (that's a good thing) and answered it.

"Uzumaki-san…I forgot to tell you this." Mizuki spoke through the phone.

"Hn?" He replied and waited for Mizuki to continue.

"Uchiha-san doesn't eat salty or sweet foods. He also doesn't drink other beverages except for alcohols and tomato juice. But of course I'm not saying you give him alcohols…just give him tomato juice, okay?"

"A tomato juice? _What kind of taste buds does he have? _Okay I'll stop by a store to buy one. Thanks for saying those." He replied and hanged. He turned his car to another street and parked it in front of a private store to buy a "tomato juice".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto pressed the doorbell of the house. In an instant it was answered by the answering machine, located beside the bell.

"Who's that?" An irritated voice asked.

"Sasuke…I'm here to do things." He answered unsurely.

"Do things?" The irritated voice changed into confused ones then the door was automatically opened. Naruto wasn't that surprised though….he went in. Expecting no one is there, he welcomed himself inside.

_Woaw…how could he live alone in this big house? Since when I was with…_

Naruto stopped his thoughts and continued observing the house. The ring he saw was bothering him and it was giving him a head ache. It gave him memories which make him tremble and fall sad.

He knocked on the door of Sasuke's room and spoke, "Can I come in?" He waited but no one answered him so he entered. He poked his head on the side and saw Sasuke, lying on his bed. The raven wasn't sleeping but his eyes were closed. Naruto skulked silently near Sasuke and kneeled in front of him. He watched Sasuke's serene face and blushed as his heart began beating fast. He crooked his face, changing the position of his eyes to the floor. _I still feel it…_he whispered to himself. Glancing at Sasuke's face again, he stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice asked. He once turned his face to the other guy and looked at him.

"I---I will just prepare food for you." He said nervously while scratching the back of his head. The raven cocked his eyebrow.

"Mizuki pleaded me to take care of you." He added.

"So…if she didn't plead, you won't take care of me?" The raven asked.

"No!" Naruto cried. (But not that loud) "I mean…I'll still take care of you even though no one will plead me…(he trailed off but continued) so don't worry about your work because Mizuki is handling it." He smiled and ran outside. After closing the door, he leaned against it. His once smiling face fell into sobering. _How can I stop loving him if he's always near me…?_

As Naruto went to the kitchen's region, he started towing out the foods and medicines he bought. He got the tomatoes and looked for a blender.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke pondered the dream he had yesterday. It was bothering him. He didn't understand the message of that dream…because it was like a memory…like it really happened…but in **his** past.

**The dream…**

**Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the shore, their hands intertwined and happiness…shown in their faces. They sat in the middle of the shore and watched as the sun settled down. It was really beautiful. **

**(Skipping…)**

**When the night came that day, Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto in a park. He dug an elegant box inside his pocket and opened it. **

"**Naruto…I think this is the right time that…I will ask for hand. Will you marry me?" He asked using a throatier voice than before. (The usual) Naruto didn't answer instead he stared at the ring which was presented for him. He can't find words how to express the joy he was experiencing. He opened his mouth but no words came…That eternity was cut when Sasuke's phone rang. At first he disregarded it because he was waiting for the most important thing in his life until Naruto spoke and said, "Its ok, answer it." But Sasuke didn't, he still waited for the answer.**

"**Answer it first." Naruto insisted and Sasuke obeyed him. He answered his phone and talked to the caller.**

"**Sasuke…we have an emergency meeting today. Go back to our house immediately."**

"**But I have a…" He was cut when the phone was hanged down. He gripped the phone tightly and cursed his father. He walked towards Naruto and held both his hands. Leaning forward, he kissed them and whispered to his ear, "I'll wait for your answer tomorrow." Then he went away. **

**End of dream…**

That dream was really hard to understand because everything seems to be real…everything seems to** have occurred. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well…well…well! ...This is chapter five of the story. Hope you get the plot! (I know I updated late….sumimasen sweats ) **


	7. Opening his Eyes

**Riku: Woohoo! …..I'm quite sad about the small amount of reviewers I'm receiving. But since there are persons who like my story I'll continue writing and will never disappoint their/your expectations.**

**Chapter Six: Opening his Eyes (Do you get what the title means?...hehe, then find it out by reading!)**

When Naruto finished preparing the food and medicines, he treaded towards Sasuke's room. Using his back to push the door open, he carefully carried the tray to avoid spillage or any accidents. He laid the object on a table and noticed that Sasuke was gone. He called for his name a couple of times and he was just answered by silence. When he tried to look for him, he checked the first place which he saw in his mind….the roof top. It was the place they used to rest, to feel the breeze and breathe the fresh air.

Poking his head out of the small way to the roof, he searched his eyes around and landed it on Sasuke's direction. He grinned and pushed himself up to run towards the guy.

"Sasuke!" He called but stopped running when the raven didn't show any response. Walking slowly, he kneeled in front of him.

"Sasuke…is something the matter?" He asked gently and softly as he lifted his hand to touch Sasuke's forehead but was only impeded when the other guy dragged him and hugged him tightly. The blonde was surprised but decided to lend his arms and said in a different tone, "The food is ready. I'll accompany you the whole day if you want?" He got the answer when he felt Sasuke's head pressed his shoulders.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a week since Sasuke had fever and after that he didn't get to see the face of Naruto for days. His dreams have been bothering him and things are making him confused. He picked up his phone and speed dialed Naruto's number. After five rings, someone answered. It wasn't Naruto but it was the answering machine.

"The subscriber cannot be reached or unattended." The machine repeatedly uttered. Sasuke gripped the phone tightly and slammed it on his table. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Why doesn't he answer my calls?" Sasuke shouted to himself. Ever since he wasn't able to see Naruto or talk to him, he becomes more and more nostalgic…irritated about his bothering feelings. It was also hard for him being like that. He can't work well and he's been missing a lot of imperative meetings. His secretary, Mizuki, has been worried all the time. Seeing her boss like that doesn't make her feel good…it was depressing her.

"Anou….Uchiha-san. Is something the matter?" She gently asked but Sasuke didn't seem to hear it. When she saw the grip her boss was giving on his cell phone, she knew that it was about Naruto.

**Flash Back…**

"Mizuki…pls. take care of your boss. Don't let him catch any illness again, ok?" Naruto spoke, his head turned on the side and eyes gazing at the setting sun with birds crossing through the scattered clouds.

"Of course!..." She replied and stared at the deep eyes of the blonde guy. Seeing a very different side of him, she became curious of the sudden seriousness.

"Where are you going?" She finally asked. The blonde glanced at her but immediately avoided the stare. His face darkened…

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently like he didn't get what Mizuki had just asked.

"I know there's something---"She didn't end her words when Naruto spoke.

"It's getting kind of late. We should go back now. You still have work right?...Thanks for meeting me here." He gave her a smile then marched away with dark blank eyes. As Mizuki observe him, she could really predict that there's something going on him. She could tell by the sadness and gravity of his eyes.

After that, Naruto didn't appear for several days.

**End Flash back….**

"Is it about Uzumaki-san?" She asked again, looking away to dart the irritated look her boss was going to give her. She heard a sigh…

"Yeah. Do you know where he is now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard from him since we had a talk." Mizuki replied her head down.

"You had a talk?" Sasuke asked again, this time facing her. She looked up at him and turned away when she remembered Naruto told her.

"**Mizuki…please don't tell Sasuke we talked." Were the words Naruto left her before totally leaving.**

"Yes…but he didn't leave any message for you. It was just a friendly talk." She lied, trying to cover up the truth.

"Let's just visit him in the bar." He said.

"Anou…Uchiha-san, Naruto is not working there anymore. His friend, named Kiba, already went back." When Sasuke heard the name, he felt something. The name was very familiar…

**Owari!**

**Ok…so end of chapter first. Sorry it's short. So what do you think? The end will be on the next chapter so pls. continue reading…and you could also suggest what ending you like, it may possibly be my idea here. So review and inspire me! Thanks for people who passes by here, and submits a review…they are loved and appreciated and friends!!!**


End file.
